Spurred To Victory
is a secret trophy and achievement in Red Dead Redemption. Description Complete 20 story missions without switching to a new horse at a hitching post. Tips & Tricks The new easiest way is to just tie your first horse to a hitching post and then don't ever tie another one to a hitching post for the remainder of the game. This way it doesn't matter if your horse dies or if you buy the tickets to summon new horses and use them because as long as you never tie another horse to a hitching post it only registers that first one and 20 missions later you get the achievement. Taking a horse from the hitching post because of a mission doesn't count as you having tied it up so don't worry when they put your horse on a post for you. It only counts if you actively tie it the hitching post yourself. The easiest way to do this is to keep the first stallion you are awarded during the MacFarlane's Ranch mission. You must keep this horse alive during 20 story missions, so leave it away from the action until the fighting is done and away from any high fall. By hitching a different horse, it resets the count. So you must keep the same horse alive for 20 missions for this trophy/achievement. To ensure the horse does not die, or you don't accidently mount another horse follow these tips: Get off your horse a little ways away from a gun fight. If there is a lot of horses when the instructions tell you to mount a horse, run a little bit away then whistle (Up on D-Pad) then mount, and always check if its the right one. If you mount the wrong horse, or your horse dies, press Start, game, then reopen the save slot. Even though the player gets a different horse in the mission Wild Horses, Tamed Passions (a Kentucky Saddler), this does not affect the achievement as you have not technically changed horse - the game has done it for you. It does not matter in which point in the story you complete this achievement, be it the first 20 or the last 20 missions, or any in between. The first 2 missions will not count because you are forced to switch horses, but you can start from the third. If you've already completed all the story missions (or have less than 20 missions left) and have just now decided to go after this achievement/trophy, unfortunately you will have to start a new game. However, not all progress must be lost. You have 3 save slots, and surely you won't need all of them, so boost up single player, press start, game, and go down to the save slot you don't need to keep, the press "X" on Xbox 360 or "Square" on PS3 and start from there. If only going for this trophy, starting from new game, it will take 2.5 hours of play time with skipping all movies, skipping trips and fast travelling to next mission if too far away. The Missions Completed in Stats should show 21 when done, since the horse given to the player in Exodus in America is temporary and gets replaced. Category:Achievements Category:Article stubs Category:Trophies